


In Which Lindsey and Jamia Get The Boys To Fuck Each Other

by noneveragain



Series: Here's To The Frerard [7]
Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Frank x Jamia, Frerard, Lindsey x Gerard, Lindsey x Jamia, M/M, Mention of hair pulling, Vaginal Sex, frank x gerard, mention of rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May not be everyone's cup of tea, but here we go!</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Lindsey and Jamia Get The Boys To Fuck Each Other

"Fuck Lindsey." Gerard panted, thrusting harder  into his wife. "Yeah Gerard? Remember how you used to fuck Frankie?" Lindsey groaned. Gerard almost came at the thought. Frank was one of the best fucks he's ever had. Frank's groans and moans would always be permanently embedded in his brain. Gerard never knew someone, especially a guy, could sound so hot. 

"Ye-yeah, w-why?" Gerard asked, feeling his orgasm build up. "Moan his name when you come." Lindsey commanded shushing Gerard before he got to speak again. Gerard just simply closed his eyes and threw his head back, desperately trying to imagine it was Frank he was fucking instead of Lindsey.

She reached over to the night stand and grabbed her phone, dialing Frank's name. Gerard was too lost in pleasure to even realize what she was doing. As soon as Lindsey heard the "Hello?" Emit from the other side of the phone, she just closed her eyes and let it all happen. 

Frank on the other hand was sitting at his desk doing some work when he received the erotic phone call. He answered it and the other side was full of moans. He worst part was, he recognized them. They were Gerards.

"Fuck, Frank. Oh my fuck, Frank you feel so good." Gerard moaned throwing his head back and thrusting even harder paying no attention to the call that was happening, or why Lindsey randomly grabbed her phone during sex. Frank was on the other side, all the blood rushing to his lower body as he felt his cock swell at the words Gerard was saying. It reminded him of when they would fuck on the tour bus. Gerard was Frank's best fuck and he honestly still is. 

Gerard felt his release rapidly approaching, his stomach aching from the pressure that build up but he soon let out a high pitch moan as he came. "F-Frank!" He groaned riding out his high while on the phone with Frank. 

"Fuck!" Frank growled on the other line as he hung up. He was aching in his pants. He palmed his clothed erection softly, emitting a groan from the back of his throat. 

"Jamia!" Frank called out walking downstairs to find his wife on the couch watching tv. "Yes Frankie, something wrong?" She asked. Frank pulled her up crashing their lips together and rubbing his erection on her legs. "F-Frank?" 

"Let me fuck you Jamia. Please." Frank panted tugging on her arm towards the bedroom. The moment they stepped in Frank immediatley rid him and Jamia of their clothing laying her down on the bed and removing her underwear slowly, pressing kisses to her skin. 

"G-gosh F-Frank, ooh." Jamia moaned, Frank licking a stripe up her clit, toying with it using his tongue. "You want me to eat you out baby?" Frank panted. After recieving a nod from Jamia, he brought his face down between her thighs and continued licking at a rapid pace. She brought her hands to his head and pushed him down a bit, urging him on. They rarely had sex and she really needed some attention down there. 

Jamia was slowly rolling her hips, feeling a small unnameable sensation in her lower abdomen. "Fuck, that feels so good." She moaned out threading her fingers through Frank's hair. 

"Yeah? You know what's gonna feel better?" Frank asked picking his head up and getting off the bed to retrieve a condom and some lube. 

"Oh fuck, please Frankie. I need you." She whined. Frank wasted no time, rolling on the condom and coating his length with a generous amount of lube before getting back in the spot between his wife's legs. He slowly spread her legs out a bit more, finally lining himself up with her entrance.

"You ready baby?" He asked already edging the tip in slowly, a groan emitting from the back of his throat from how tight she was. "Yeah Frankie, I can take it." She moaned pushing down a bit on Frank's dick, making him growl lowly practically slamming into the poor woman. 

"Oh fuck! Frank yes!" She moaned, her back arching off the bed as Frank threw his head back and started up a rapid pace. He couldn't help but think of Gerard the whole time. Gerard felt so good, even better than Jamia did. Frank was bisexual so he was okay with either, but he felt guilty at this moment. He couldn't stop thinking about Gerard. What if underneath him was Gerard, moaning and panting, just begging for more. 

Fuck, it would be so good. Frank's thoughts went back to the first time him and Gerard had a sexual encounter. It was on the tour bus in the big bed they had in the back. The bed was mainly used for whenever someone was sick and they didn't want them all cooped up in the small bunk they usually slept in. Frank and Gerard had just finished a show, both still pumped and full of energy. Gerard had been the one to initiated the whole thing, rubbing his erection right on Frank's ass, making Frank practically ache in his jeans. 

They only rubbed against each other until they came but it was by far the best thing Frank ever felt. Gerard's dick was a feeling he never wanted to get out of his head. 

Frank was finally getting somewhere, feeling the pressure build up in his abdomen as he thrusted harder into Jamia, hearing her moan loading before he finally came into the condom. "Fuck Ge-Mia." Frank moaned, pulling out and tying the condom before throwing it away. He really hoped Jamia didn't hear him literally almost moan the wrong name. 

"What was that all about Frankie?" Jamia asked as Frank laid down next to her panting softly. 

"Well um, I got a pretty interesting phone call earlier today and it just got me going you know?" Frank said, almost regretting it immediately. 

"From who?" She asked cuddling up closer to her husband. "Gerard.." Frank trailed off. Jamia knew all about the shit that happened between Frank and Gerard and she always made it seem like she had a problem with it when actually, her and Lindsey both actually want it to happen. They know how bad they both want each other.

"Oh gosh. I'll be right back okay honey? I'm gonna go check on the kids." Jamia said stepping out of the room and running downstairs grabbing her phone and seeing she had a missed call from Lindsey. 

They both had the same idea.

Jamia called Lindsey waiting patiently, each ring filler her with a bit more annoyance. I mean she is finally answering her so?

"Hello?" Lindsey whispered into the phone, desperately trying not to wake up her sleeping husband. "Lindsey, it's Jamia. I think you had the sa-"

"Frank and Gerard should totally fuck." Lindsey interuptted. A small smile spreading across both women's faces over the phone. "We have to get them to do it though like we can't just push them in a room and make them have sex. That's like rape or something." Jamia replied still trying to keep her voice low. 

"Yeah true, but it's obvious they both want it. Why don't we just bring them together tomorrow and leave them alone for a bit you know? See how everything goes from there." Lindsey added. Jamia felt a small pang of jealousy but she quickly brushed it off at the next words that left Lindsey's mouth.

"You know, we can also have some fun too." Lindsey purred into the phone. That's it. Jamia was sold. "Done. We have to get them to do it tomorrow!"

~

Gerard woke up the next day completely unknowing of what was going to happen to him later. He was drinking his morning coffee when Lindsey came down the stairs, planting a soft kiss on Gerards cheek. "Frank's coming over later and Jamia and I are gonna go have a bit of a girls day today. Sound okay?" She smiled. 

"Of course baby. Why so sudden though?" Gerard laughed softly. "Oh you know, just thought because you guys haven't seen each other in a while you would want too." She said a small smirk on her face, thinking of what actually is going to happen. 

When Gerard finished getting dressed they heard a soft knock at the door. Frank and Jamia were here. He rushed downstairs and opened the door smiling as both of them were standing on his doorstep. "Lindsey, Frank and Jamia are here!" He shouted, hearing the patter of heels down the stairs to see his wife rushing down them. 

She walked over to the door and stood next to him smiling. Gerard was beginning to get suspicious as to why both of the ladies had a literal shit eating grin on their faces.

"Well Jamia and I are gonna go to the mall, you two boys can stay here and catch up if you want!" Lindsey exclaimed grabbing Jamia's hand before placing a chaste kiss on Gerard's cheek and both of them rushing out the door. 

"H-hey, Gerard." Frank breathed out. He had only one thing on his mind right now. That phone call. That phone call that should've disgusted him, but everytime he thought about it blood would rush from his head to his lower body. 

"Hey Frankie. Something wrong? You kinda seem a bit off today." Gerard asked leading his friend into the living room. "Oh uh- it's nothing."  
Frank brushed off plastering a fake forced smile on his face. 

"Alright, you're fucking lying to me. Sit down, and tell me what's wrong." Gerard commanded pushing him down slightly on the couch. 

"Gerard, do you remember calling me last night?" Frank asked, his eyebrows furrowed slightly. Gerard racked his brain trying to think, was he drunk last night? Did he accidentally call Frank and spill something he shouldn't have? Well, he did spill something, but not information.

"No I didn't. Why? What happened?"

"Um, you were having sex with Lindsey I think and maybe you buttdialed me or something, but I heard you. You were moaning my name and fuck - it reminded me of those old tour bus days. When we would fuck in the back. When I would pound into you so roughly and pull your hard so harshly it would strained your neck-" both of them began breathing quicker, the thought making their pants tighten.

"The feeling of your tight, plush ass clenching around my dick-"

"Frank," Gerard gasped out, too turned on at this point. 

"Yes baby?" Frank panted, his voice cracking gently as the pet name rolled off his tongue, his erection chafing uncomfortably against his zipper. 

"Fuck me, please." Gerard begged, pulling Frank into a harsh kiss. The feeling of their lips crashing together sent shockwaves of pleasure throughout their bodies. They missed kissing each other so much. It felt so good. 

Frank pushed his tongue into Gerard's mouth, exploring every single spot and taking in the taste. They were grinding their erections roughly against each other, the glorious friction eliciting desperate moans from both men.

"B-bedroom- please." Frank begged Gerard, both men scrambling to their feet and rushing up the stairs to the bedroom. The moment they both step in the tear the clothes off of each other. 

"Fuck Gerard, you're so beautiful." Frank moaned once the milky skin of Gerard's chest was exposed to him. Frank's eyes raked over Gerard's body, drinking in the beautiful sight that was Gerard naked. 

"You've gotten quite the collection of tattoos yourself sexy." Gerard purred bringing Frank closer to him and kissing him hungrily again. Both of their aching erections rubbing against each other, now bare, without clothing. 

"Frank, fuck me please. Fuck me harder than you ever have before. I miss your cock, I miss the way it fills me up." Gerard moaned throwing himself on the bed. He slicked up his own fingers with lube and began to prep himself. 

"Fuck yeah baby boy, finger yourself for me. I'm gonna make you feel so good." Frank moaned, grabbing the lube, the lid snicking softly as he poured a generous amount in his palm. 

"Oh fuck Frankie, you fill me up better than my fingers ever could. Please fuck me." Gerard was writhing in pleasure. He pumped himself slowly as Frank got back ontop of the bed and inbetween Gerard's legs. He gently pulled Gerard's fingers out before shoving two of his own in. 

Gerard was moaning at the top of his lungs. His back was arched off the bed as he felt nothing but pleasure. He missed Frank's fingers, he missed Frank. He missed being this intimate with him. 

Frank slowly edged the tip in, gasping slightly as he felt Gerard's muscle clench around his aching length. "Fuck, still so fucking tight." Frank moaned. Once he bottomed out, nothing but pleasure radiated throughout his body. He started up a slow pace, Gerard's jaw dropping slowly as a moan trembled out. 

"Frank, you fill me up so good." Gerard felt nothing but pleasure, his brain was clouded with lust and not a sound thought went through his mind as Frank began to pick up the pace. Frank was angling his thrusts, desperate to find that special bundle of nerves that got under Gerard's skin. 

"Fuck! Right there, oh fuck yeah." Gerard mewled under Frank. "Gee, fuck, c-can you c-all me um-" Frank had a huge daddy kink, and he just didn't know if Gerard wanted him to say it or not. 

"Fuck my tight ass daddy." Gerard squeaked out. Frank picked up the pace immediately, hitting Gerard's prostate dead on, feeling the heat uncoil in his stomach. He knew he was close even though he never wanted this to end. 

"Fuck, Gee you feel so good, so fucking good- ah fuck, I'm gonna come." Frank panted out, both men reaching their peak at the same time.

"Yes daddy! Oh god - fuck!" They both moaned. Frank's dick was still pulsating inside of Gerard as the older man came down from his high. Once Frank pulled out, they both fell on the bed. Gerard turned slightly and screeched. "Fuck. My back, you really are fucking huge." He giggled cuddling with Frank. 

"So I've been told." Frank smirked. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Kudos & Comments are greatly appreciated ^_^
> 
> -Kat!


End file.
